Thirteen
by Viixen
Summary: Love. What a wonderful word. They say love makes you euphoric, it makes you walk on cloud nine. But what exactly is love? Neave thought that love had to hurt to turn out right; that she had to cry herself to sleep just to heal the wounds he inflicted her. That was love for her and she didn't know better. HaoxOC , RenxOC, HoroHoroxOC, FaustxOC
1. Chapter 1: They say Love is blind

**NOTE: Characters' age will be changed in order to adjust to the story's events.**

* * *

It was official.

Neave Ward just passed to the Second Round of the Shaman Tournament. The same applied to her companion and best friend, Victoria. And it was the latter, out of all the people that wanted to celebrate. Which was quite unusual, since it was Neave the first to want to celebrate. But this time it was different, Victoria wanted to keep her dear friend occupied. To keep her away from hurting herself more than she was already.

"Cheer up kiddo. You're a winner!" she said taking a sip out of her glass.

"Alcohol won't help me forget and start from scratch." Neave answered to her intents.

"You're not even trying."

"Maybe because I don't want to." She replied shooting her a glare.

Victoria sighed and took another sip out of her glass. Neave pushed her glass away refusing to drink.

"You're so childish." Victoria murmured not looking at her.

"I am." She simply stated while playing with the napkin that was under her glass.

"At least you're aware of that."

"I think she's more than aware, Victoria." came a voice from behind them. "A glass of vodka for the lady up here and one for me." The man behind them pointed at Neave.

His arrival made Neave nervous to the point that she lost control of what she was doing with the napkin and accidentally let the glass fall on the floor, turning it into shimmering dust.

"Hao."

She tried being as cold as possible.

"Neave."

The sound of his voice was soft, velvety, something that you could easily get used to.

"What brings you here? I thought you were a more sophisticated type."

He simply laughed, amused of what just came out of her mouth, which gave her the time to regain some control of the situation. Victoria was silent, she swore that she will ignore him. That didn't seemed to bother Hao, since he was treating her the same way.

"You are quite right my dear, I do like places which are classier. But sometimes mixing with the commoners is a nice distraction."

'Here we go again, the cynic bastard. I never met another guy who was so full of himself, yet so seductive at the same time. It seems like the Devil created the ultimate man.'

"Interesting, too bad I can't say the same about myself, I didn't actually have the pleasure to visit the fancy part of Tokyo."

"You could. Seeing as everyone knows you are with me that could open more doors that you imagine."

"Yes, I suppose so. But I don't intend to do so. The doors could easily close and let you die in the room."

"I see you haven't forgotten that small episode."

'Small?! Small, you fucking bastard? Was he really that heartless? Did I meant nothing for him? How silly of me to think that I did, I should have realised he wasn't capable of love when he tried to kill me just to save himself.' She thought to herself while clenching her fist so hard she felt her nails dig into her skin.

"Don't think like that, Neave."

"I haven't forgiven you. But it's only a matter of perspective, Hao. You know?"

The glass of vodka arrived and she was actually tempted to take a sip. She curled her hand around the glass and she felt that she could actually pull it up and drink. Victoria's stare was burning holes into Hao's head, probably cursing him across the ocean. But it was useless, she knew they weren't a match for him and there was nothing that she could physically do to help her friend. Neave was the only one that could pull herself out of this situation.

"What's meaningless to you, could mean the world to another person" she continued and took a quick sip out of the glass.

He smirked.

"I see. You might be right." He said while she finished the last drop of my glass and left it on the bar.

"Thank you for offering me a drink and for the lovely conversation, if we could call it that, but now I have to go." She looked at Victoria and gestured her to leave.

Neave had already turned her back at him when Victoria tried to stand up and he pushed her back down, he turned to Neave and caught her by the wrist: his touch felt so warm and lovely on her skin. It gave her goose-bumps just with that simple touch.

'No. Control yourself, Neave. I order you to not love him. You can't be in love with him'

But her body was saying the exact opposite, which was a big problem.

He simply chuckled.

'I knew exactly what he was doing. He just couldn't stop himself from reading my mind.'

"Can't you just make an exception?" he asked looking intensely into her eyes.

She looked at him with a tired expression. Neave then glanced at Victoria who was clearly beyond annoyed. She wanted to get away. Fast.

"Do I have any other choice?"

That was it. The signal that she gave up. Victoria looked down disappointed and shook her head at how naïve her friend was.

"There is always another option, but I would say that in this case it would be best if you'd come with me."

"Agreed. Just give me a minute, I'll meet you outside." He nodded and headed outside. It was just her, Victoria and the empty glasses of alcohol that gave her the courage to take the wrong decision, again.

"Why, Neave? Why?" she asked looking at Neave confused and hurt.

"V, this feeling is stronger than me. I simply can't control myself around him. There's something about him, the way he talks, he walks, he touches me… He makes me feel weak."

"I'm going home. And I want to see you in your bed tomorrow morning. Is that clear?" she said hugging Neave which she gladly returned and nodded.

As soon as she exit the bar she felt the cool wind blew against her skin which made her shiver. Hao grabbed her by the shoulders and let her get under his poncho.

"How chivalrous we are tonight. Not afraid of public affection anymore? Or what the other female followers of yours will think?"

"Oh, what they don't know won't hurt them, will it?"

"That's lying, something that you always knew how to do best."

"And you just love my lies, don't you?"

She just let his question drop. She clearly wasn't in the mood for his mind games. She didn't have the strength to fight him anymore. Not tonight.

Even thought, there were millions of questions she wanted to ask him.

"You can ask me just one question."

She looked at him quizzically.

'Was he for real?'

"Shoot, before I change my mind." he said looking ahead of where they were going.

Neave immediately blurted out the first thing that came into her mind.

"Do I mean anything for you?"

"Yes." He simply stated and gave her a smile. One of those smiles that hypnotized her. That smile that stole her heart in a blink of an eye.

"What?" she continued.

"Ah, ah. One question only." He smiled satisfied. Now that was the smile that got on her nerves.

They walked and walked till they got to 'their' place. It wasn't anything special, actually Hao killed the previous owners in order to have it. It was a small apartment near the thermal baths. A traditional apartment for a non-traditional couple.

She didn't seem to register clearly how they got there. How she managed to get herself into this situation. It wasn't the first time, she could have stopped this. If only she truly wanted this to stop.

After a moment of silence he asked her a question out of the blue.

"Would you consider travelling with me to the Patch Village?" he asked while standing behind her. His breath was tingling on the back of her neck sending chills down her spine.

"No, you know I wouldn't do that."

'It would mean to totally lose myself.' she thought and tried to ignore how close he was.

Now she perfectly understood how we got here, at this apartment. Here the tension that was between them became stronger. She felt as if she were caught in the spider's web, and she sure didn't like it.

'Damn it, he has to go! Now!'

"I don't think you're going to throw me out, Neave."

She turned around to look at him annoyed.

"Would you stop reading my mind?! And why? Why do you think I won't be able to do so?" she yelled at him for making her so frustrated.

He grabbed both of her wrists and got closer to her, even closer than before.

"Because you don't want me to leave, you want me to **stay.**"

"N-no!"

She tried to denying it, but failed miserably and made him laugh.

"Oh yes, you want me to stay. Your whole body wants to and your mind too."

She suddenly felt weak, weaker than ever and caught in his power. She was at his mercy.

"I said stop reading my mind!"

He laughed.

"Looks like someone is feeling fragile." He smirked.

Her eyes were starting to well up with tears.

'Not again. Please, don't.' She thought.

"Go away, Hao! I don't want to be with you anymore!" she shouted right into his face, trying to convince him. Or better yet, convince herself.

The only answer she received was a passionate kiss.

"You want me to go?"

"Y-yes!"

He kissed her again and this time it was certain that she would surrender herself to him.

"Do _you_ want me to go?"

"No."

He smiled, he won again.

Yet again the prey was his, he started kissing her again and soon their clothes were on the floor. He picked her up and led them to the master bedroom where he gently placed her on the bed. After that, the only noises that could be heard were soft breathes, whispers, and sighs of pleasure all mixing together.

These little moments of passion were the reason she always came back and never really left.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello lovely readers,**

**Thank you for taking time to read :3 hope you will also take time to comment! I really love to see what you guys think :)**

**love,**

**Eva**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, no

Note: Neave is Irish and her original name is written as **Niamh**, in the story only her guardian spirit will call her like that.

Also Arianrhod is the Irish name for Silver Wheel. But she will be usually called **Silver**.

* * *

Cold.

That the perfect word to describe the situation. The window was wide open and the cold wind came into the room.

'Strange. I don't remember opening it.' Neave thought while rubbing her eyes, which slowly woke her up a bit.

But it wasn't that, the cold didn't came from the window. The bed was **empty.**

She simply blinked. It wasn't something she wasn't used to, she knew he would never stay the night.

She let the sheets fall down from her body and started picking up her clothes from the floor. As she was getting dressed she tried understanding what exactly was she feeling, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

'I often wonder if I was mentally incapable of doing what's best for me.'

'Because it's what you want, Niamh.' Said another voice in my head.

'I guess it is. But why am I always doing the wrong thing? It's ridiculous!'

'That's what you said the last time and things haven't changed.'

'Am I really having this conversation with myself? You just shut up!'

'You are telling yourself to shut up?'

'Ugh, yes!'

'You just have to admit it that you got yourself in a sick twisted relation.'

She just shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She took her bag and left the apartment without bothering to close the door.

"You shouldn't walk the streets at this hour, Niamh."

"That's why I'm heading home, Arianrhod." she said smiling to her Guardian Spirit. "Plus, what's worse is far gone now" she continued looking ahead.

Silver simply nodded.

"Now that we are heading to the Patch Village, will you visit your father?"

"It would mean to lose precious time, since he won't probably be near and he isn't even a Shaman. You know the rules: only Shamans allowed in the Patch Village."

"You haven't seen him a while, Niamh." Silver pressed on.

"I know. You're right." Neave said looking at her. "I'll call him tomorrow and tell him I'm coming to the States." she said smiling.

As she arrived at the inn where she and Victoria lived, she found her friend sleeping on the table.

"She must have fallen asleep waiting for me." Neave said to no one in particular.

She went to shake Victoria hoping she'll wake up and put her to bed.

"Victoria." She cooed.

Victoria stirred a bit and opened her eyes slightly.

"Ten more minutes, please!" she said closing her eyes again.

"You can sleep as long as you want as soon as I get you in your bed. Now come on, put your arm over my shoulder."

She murmured something uncomprehensive but complied.

* * *

The next day they we were all packed and ready to board on the plane.

"Why do I have the feeling I forgot something?"

"You always forget something, Neave. Like your head, for example." Victoria said snickering.

And soon both Silver and Amon joined in too.

"You seem awfully cheerful for a demon, _Amon._"

"Well Miss Neave, you have to admit my mistress is right."

"Arianrhod! Are you going to let her speak like that?"

"Niamh, I can't deny the truth, it's against my nature."

"What is that supposed to mean!" she yelled already frustrated.

"I think what Silver is trying to say …" Victoria started before she was rudely interrupted by Neave's backpack hitting her face.

"I know exactly what she was trying to say, and it's not nice to think like that about your _mistress_ and _friend._"

"Sometimes you just don't give us other options."

"You want me to smack you again?" Neave said glaring at Victoria who just simply rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that the Spirit of Fire?" Amon interrupted them.

"I think it is." Silver confirmed.

"What's he doing here? Shouldn't be riding on a stick over the ocean and never to be heard of him ever again?"

"I know that's your one and only wish V, but it's really bizarre he's here." Neave said trying to get a better look of what was going on.

On the other side of the airport Hao was discussing with a group of boys that seemed unsure of what was actually happening. Victoria and Neave looked at one another clueless.

'That's not very nice, Asakura.' thought Neave.

He immediately looked at her and smiled. Not those cute ones, but the devilish ones.

"I think Asakura should really learn his place." Neave said and started going to the core of the situation.

"You think?" Victoria retorted and followed her friend promptly.

"Neave! You should really stop, don't be stupid again!"

"But he's not playing fair, Victoria! He should really stop being so egocentric! Or pick on someone his own size!"

"And you really think you can manage that?" Victoria asked while raising her eyebrows.

Neave stayed silent and continued walking.

"You are going to get us in trouble! And for what? We don't even know those guys!"

Hao laughed. He was really enjoying being in control and showing off. And with one swift he blew off one of the boys who was there, ready to fight him. At first glance you could swear he looked just like Hao.

Just as Hao was ready to throw another one of his attacks towards the boys, Neave jumped in front of the attack hoping that Hao would stop this nonsense. Which took everyone by surprise, even Neave.

Neave finally opened her eyes to see that nothing happened to her or the boys, they were all intact. But something just didn't felt right.

Everything went silent. No attacks, no one was hurt. But soon whispers were heard both from his followers and the boys.

Hao looked shocked too. But soon he regained control and smiled.

"I think someone here needs to learn where her place really is." He said glaring at her.

'Oh holy banana. I'm in trouble.' Thought Neave as she was trying to back away from the stupid situation she got herself into.

It took the spirit a fire just a second to sweep Neave from the ground.

"Put her down, Asakura!" Victoria yelled as she got her oversoul ready. But it was useless, Hao had no intention to put Neave down.

"You should stop trying to be brave, Victoria. Or you'll end up worse than your hero friend over here." He said pointing to a struggling Neave.

"This is not funny Hao, let me go!" she pleaded.

"You won't get that curtesy from me anymore, oh so naïve Neave. It looks like you took my generosity as foolishness, not going to happen again." He said while motioning his followers to get on the SOF and fly away. Just before they were getting off the ground Hao left Yoh one last message:

"I can't wait to see you again, Yoh. Get stronger before our next meeting!"

And with that last message Hao left an open mouth Victoria that was staring at her friend being taken away.

"Mistress?"

"Do you think she's alright?"

"She looks scared."

"Should we talk to her?"

"She could be my shaman queen any day she wants."

"You guys are morons, she could be dangerous for what we may know. Right,Yoh? Yoh? YOH!"

Victoria could clearly hear the whispers behind her and it got on her nerves.

"I AM HERE YOU KNOW?" she yelled turning around just to get face to face with the guy that looked like Hao.

"Hi! I'm Yoh! Your name is Victoria, right?" he said smiling.

"What the…" she looked at Yoh like he had grown three heads.

"You look just like him…"

"Oh you mean the guy before? Thanks about that, we're sorry for your friend though. We could give you a ride to the Patch Village so we can help you look for your friend" Yoh offered while rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT?!" a guy with pointy black hair yelled.

"Care to remind you that this is my family's plane and I am not going to take other peasants aboard." He said with a snobbish air.

"I am no peasant you jerk!" Victoria said while fluttering her fist at him.

"I couldn't care less who you are."

"Aw, c'mon Ren. She doesn't seem that bad." Said a guy with blue spiky hair.

"Whaat are you doing you freak!" Victoria yelled as she got away from the blue haired boy who was inspecting her outfit.

"Are you like a vampire or something?" Ren asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"It's called goth fashion. But what could you possibly know about fashion, with those yellow pants."

Ren immediately got mad and took his kwan dao pointing it at Victoria.

"Ok guys, let's calm down. Ren, put that down." Yoh said.

"I am not letting this girl come on my plane."

"Who said I was going to come with you guys? Wasn't me."

"Ren, she did save our life."

"I don't need saving."

"You did before, short pants." Sniggered Ryu.

"Shut it, Ryu."

"I don't know Yoh, she really looks like a vampire."

"Nah, I think she's great Horokeu. We should move now, before it gets late.

"You're very kind Yoh-san, but I can't accept your offer."

"Oh but we insist." Horokeu said.

Ren was just looking uninterested in everything that was going on. While Ryu just couldn't get his eyes off Victoria.

"You're just kids, I can't travel with you. That would make me your nanny."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Both Horokeu and Ren said.

Yoh was laughing.

"I guess we should be heading off. Manta, take care of yourself. We'll be seeing eachother soon."

"She's still not coming with us." Ren huffed as he boarded the plane.

"We'll help you find your friend, I promise." Yoh said smiling and gestured for her to come along.

Victoria was uncertain.

"Mistress, you can't trust them." Amon said to her appearing by her.

"Hmph."

"Maybe it's a trap."

Victoria sighed, her Spirit was right.

"I have to find Neave though."

Amon didn't agree with what her mistress was about to do, but complied nonetheless.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Did Neave did a good thing, or was she just plain baka? xD I actually wonder if Victoria will handle all those boys by herself, poor kid.

Oh you guys can check out Neave and Victoria here - www dot shiwasuuu dot tumblr dot come slash thirteen

or you could just visit my profile for a direct link.

Taataaa!


	3. Chapter 3: Are you for real?

**Note: The last part with Neave and Hao were inspired by the song Touch &amp; Go - Straight to number one QwQ if you want to give it a try.**

* * *

"I knew it! Damn it. Why didn't I listen to my instincts?"

"It was actually me that told you not to go with them, Mistress."

Victoria just glared at Amon who simply poof into thin air. Angry that for the first time in so many years she finally trusted someone and everything went wrong.

'That should teach me a lesson.'

With that thought in her head she started to distance herself from the plane, hoping to find her away in the middle of nowhere.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you creeps. As far as I can go."

"CREEPS?! Who you calling creeps you, you… What was she again, Ren?"

Ren just simply knocked out his friend stopping him from talking too much.

"It was your plan all along, to sabotage our plane and run away." Ren said pointing his Kwan Dao at Victoria.

"Excuse me? That little piece of metal? Please, if I wanted to do that I would've never let Neave save you guys from Hao."

"How do we know it wasn't just a trick, though?"

"Really? You know. Just suit yourself, I'm going to find my way out of here."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."

"And that's because?"

Ren stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"C'mon Victoria, I promised I'll find your friend so you have to give me the chance to do it." said Yoh smiling sheepishly.

Victoria sighed not knowing what to do.

"Mistress, we should really get away from them." Amon whispered in Victoria's ear. But she seemed to not care about Amon was saying now. She needed to have Neave with her again, all these people were making her too nervous.

"I vote that she should leave." Horokeu said out of nowhere.

"Didn't I knock you out before?" said Ren annoyed by his friend.

"We can't let a lovely lady go all alone by herself in this desert." Ryu said wiggling his eyebrows at Victoria, who was simply way beyond disgusted.

"I think I'll just go now."

"We could go together to the oasis." Yoh proposed.

"OASIS?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah, I saw it when we were falling."

'What a curious kid.' Victoria thought eyeing him suspiciously. 'He still looks like Hao, why should I trust him?'

"You don't have to trust me, we're just going the same way." Yoh said as if he were reading her thoughts.

Victoria was caught off guard and just simply nodded and started following the group.

"Mistress, I am against this thing, you should stop now and get away from them." Amon whispered to Victoria.

"As soon as I find a town or something I'll just lose them."

* * *

"You are going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

'You can read my thoughts, why should I bother talking to you?'

He simply chuckled.

"You are so stubborn."

'I don't care what you think.'

"Yes you do. Stop pretending to be mad that you're here with me. It was what you wanted when you jumped in the middle of my attack. You know, it wasn't a smart move to show yourself like that. The Hanagumi team is kind of jealous of you."

Neave simply stayed silent. He was right about her, why would she jump in the middle of the attack if she didn't wanted to be attract his attention. Because deep down, even if he hurt her so many times she still wanted to be with him. And it didn't matter what it could cost her.

'Victoria…'

"She's fine, she's with Yoh's group. She's actually pretty sure she'll save you."

'I am not talking to you. Period.'

"We don't need talking for what I have planned for us."

Neave's eyes got big as she looked at him terrified.

"Stop playing the prude card."

He said getting near her, touching her hair and then caressing her cheek. Neave simply melted in his touch. He was right yet again, she wanted to be here with him.

"Your followers could be watching, Hao."

"We're not doing anything wrong." He said smirking which made Neave cock an eyebrow.

"Yet." He added chuckling.

* * *

"This is so not real! She's like a magnet to bad luck!"

"No I'm not! That's offensive! Take that back!"

"I am so not, you are bad luck. Just pure BAD luck!"

"Horokeu, stop it. It wasn't her fault that those girls attacked us, they were already following us and I think they were the one who destroyed your plane, Ren." Yoh tried mending the situation but it seemed as if nothing could stop Horokeu and Ren from disliking Victoria.

"You boys have no manners, that's not a way to treat a lady." Ryu said while trying to sneak his hand on Victoria's shoulders, only to end up knocked out by her glaive - Guisarme.

"Woah, that's a nice weapon you have there." Said Horokeu in awe.

"Hmph. It's nothing so special, it's like a cheap imitation of my Kwan Dao."

"WHAT! Cheap you said? Why you little… "said Victoria marching right in front of Ren. "Oh, you're actually… little. Ha! You're so damn short!" she started laughing so hard that she dropped her weapon.

Ren only became red and turned around to get himself away from the embarrassing situation he got into. Both Ryu and Horokeu were snickering, too.

"I think I'm starting to like her now" said Horokeu while giving a pat on Ren's back, who simply got even redder.

"Well since everyone is getting along now, we should really start moving." Yoh said motioning to the group to follow him.

'This is my chance to get away.'

"I need to go to the ladies restroom." Victoria blurted out hoping she could get out of the situation pretty easily.

"I guess we could stop to a restaurant before doing more research on the whereabouts of Patch Village." Yoh said as his stomach started to grumble. "Heh, then food it is!"

"FOOD here we come!" Horokeu said as he entered the nearest restaurant and already ordering half menu.

This was Victoria's chance to get away so she went directly to the ladies restroom. She looked for windows, just to find a small window in one of the toilet stall.

'Seriously? That's a rat's hole, not a window!' she thought frustrated.

Even so, she tried her luck and actually could fit the window, that was before she could stuck on the last bit.

"Maybe you should lose weight." Amon said appearing next to her.

"Maybe you want to get a free one way ticket to Hades hide out." Victoria said glaring at her Spirit.

"Are you ok?" a cute little voice said out of nowhere.

"Oh no, are you like a scouts girl or do you just puke happiness out of everywhere?"

The girl simply laughed, a sweet childish laugh.

"Don't be silly. I just want to help you." She said catching Victoria's arms and pulling her.

"Waiiit! What do you think you are doing! Stop touching me!" Victoria said as she began to struggle to get out of the little girls grip, which only made the poor girl fall down on her butt.

"Hey! That was not nice!" she said while getting up and dusting the dirt off her skirt.

Victoria was still struggling to get out as she heard familiar voices coming from the other side of the street.

'Oh no, they've already finished eating?!'

"Ok, quick little pink pony, help me get out of here." Snapped Victoria at the girl in front of her.

"It's Soleil Roux for you." She said pulling Victoria out of the window.

As they both touched the ground, Victoria quickly got up and helped Roux.

"That's French, isn't it?"

"It is..." she said eyeing Victoria suspiciously. "Who are you hiding from?"

"No one in particular. Uhm, how about we go and buy you something from that nice shop since you helped me out?" said Victoria pushing Soleil into the shop and hiding between the racks.

"Oh now I get it! You have a crush on that tall brunette guy over there!"

"Who?! What? Where? NO!"

"But he seems your type…" Soleil trailed off looking at Ryu. "You both have weird fashion taste."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Victoria yelled causing the group of boys to notice them.

"Oh no, go down, go down." She said pushing Soleil down with her.

"You lost, Victoria?" said Ren glaring at her.

As soon as Soleil saw Horokeu she turned fifty shades of red. Unfortunately for her, he didn't seemed to notice her.

"My Shaman Queen just found another beautiful creature to join our group." Ryu said with hearts in his eyes while trying to hug Soleil, who simply just run to hide behind Victoria.

"You're scaring the poor girl, Ryu." Said Horokeu while waving at Soleil, which just made her become even shyer.

Ren was simply rolling his eyes at the awkward situation.

"Looks like someone's been having fun." Said Victoria smirking at Ren, who quickly hid his cheek.

"That's none of your business." He simply said and turned around getting out of the shop.

"I think we should better get going, before the night falls. You are more than welcome to come with us…" Yoh trailed off.

"Soleil, Roux." The girl said smiling and shaking Yoh's hand.

"Soleil" he said returning the smile.

"Victoria, you coming?" Soleil said to her friend.

'Why am I even trying?' she thought and followed her group.

* * *

The only sounds that could be heard was the gentle wind and the fire cracking outside. Everyone was fast asleep in their tents, besides one which seemed to be so lively.

"Hao…"

"Mmm?" Hao murmured in Neave's ear as he pulled her closer to him, only the soft fabric of his poncho separating them.

She just simply looked in his eyes, as if looking for an answer. But she couldn't find anything in his eyes besides his desire for power. She never hoped for love, but at least she wanted him to care about her, just one bit. That little bit that wouldn't sent her to the other world as soon as he got bored.

"Don't think about it anymore, Neave. It's the past." He said tracing her lips with his finger.

She couldn't resist him, even after what he did. She was purely hypnotized when it came to him. That's why she can't imagine saying goodbye to him.

Hao sensed that she was deep in her thoughts and he wanted to bring her back to reality by cupping her cheeks and kissing her. He pulled her on top of him and made her look into his eyes.

"I'm going to take you to see your father." He said playing with her hair. Those words caught Neave off guard who simply blinked not believing what he just said.

'Is this your way to say you're sorry, Asakura?'

He simply smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Just another update for you guys, because I just love writing this story.

You guys tell me what do you think :) Will Neave go back to her friend or will she stay with Hao?

Taaataaa!


	4. Chapter 4: Don't lie to me

**Note: Song that inspired this chapter: Wham - Like a Baby**

* * *

"Is it a thing for you to just adopt people randomly?" Victoria asked curiously which made Soleil cough on her food and glare at Victoria.

Yoh simply laughed.

"Lyserg is not that bad. He just needed someone to show him the right way."

"That's a rude thing to ask, Victoria." Soleil said nudging her friend. Victoria just rolled her eyes and stared at her food. It was already a week since she last saw Neave, she didn't know anything about her, she didn't know if that maniac killed her or left her in the middle of the desert. They needed to find Neave and fast, not adopt random strangers from the streets.

"What are you thinking about?"

Soleil's question snapped Victoria back to reality.

"Nothing."

Soleil just looked at her strangely and returned to her food, stealing a glance now and then from Horokeu. He simply couldn't notice her and she didn't understand why, which made her angry at herself for being too shy to talk to him, but she did try nonetheless.

"Horokeu, can you pass me the soy sauce please?"

"Sure, Nee-chan. Here you go." He said grinning at her and handing the soy sauce.

'NEE-CHAN?! This can't be happening to me!' Soleil thought while she picked the soy sauce and poured half of the bottle in her bowl of rice. This made Horokeu cock his eyebrow at her.

"Nee-chan?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled in his face which took everyone by surprise. "Oh, my. Sorry, I'm so sorry that was so rude of me." She said looking flustered.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan. It happens to the best of us."

Soleil just sighed and stared at her now soy rice soup. She pushed the bowl away from her and looked outside of the window.

* * *

Hao was staring at the girl that was sleeping right next to him. He traced his fingers slowly on her smooth pale skin, stopping here and there to draw small circles. He pondered on what was happening, on he could stop what was about to happen without having to hurt her again. The last time he tried redeeming the situation it wasn't that efficient and it took him quite a while to restore her faith in him. The only problem was that he couldn't stand losing her.

His continuous movements made Neave open her eyes.

"What part of the day is it?" she asked while yawning.

"Almost morning." He said caressing the hair away from her face.

"Is anyone awake?"

"Not yet."

With a seductive smile, Neave pulled Hao down to her level kissing him like there was no tomorrow, which he gladly returned.

"Don't kill me, again." She said in between kisses, which took him a bit off guard.

He looked at her with what seemed guilt. He was going to find a way to keep her his.

"I won't. I promise." He said and then started kissing her again, not wanting to let go.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, why is there so much snow?!"

"You are the only one that always complains, Victoria! Are we going in the right direction Lyserg?" Ren asked while becoming impatient minute by minute.

"We were minutes ago, don't know what to say about now. It's like something is blocking my powers."

"It's full of Shamans on this mountain." Amidamaru said appearing next to Yoh.

"He's right master Ren, we can see them everywhere."

"Bombs away! Here I come."

"Roux? Roux?! ROUX!" Victoria screamed when she saw the girl riding on the back of Horokeu who was descending insanely with his snowboard towards their group.

"You people are nuts! You were about to kills us!" Victoria seemed to be really annoyed with everything that was happening.

She was getting a strange feeling, but she just couldn't put her finger on it what it was.

"I can feel it too." Amon whispered to her.

"You think…?"

"I'm pretty sure they are around here."

Victoria just smiled.

"Aww! Look at those cute snowmen!"

"Soleil, I think those are actual humans."

"They are!" Yoh screamed and motioned for everybody to help them into a cave nearby.

As soon as they got into the cave they made a fire to warm up a bit. Ryu was clearly on cloud nine, surrounded by all those girls, which made Victoria and Soleil disgusted. They still couldn't get it how it was so easy for him to fall for every girl he saw.

"They do have nice dresses." Soleil said looking at Sharona's long blue dress.

"Of course it is wonderful, it would be too expensive for you to even to look at it." She said smiling proudly.

"Whatever. You girls are just plain stupid waking around half naked." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, at least we know how to dress. Boys probably get scared when they see you."

"Of course they do. Want to try it too?" Victoria asked Elly, while pointing her Glaive-guisarme directly at her.

"Let's just calm down." Yoh said trying to convince Victoria to put her weapon down. "Why don't you guys travel with us?"

"WHAT?!" Both Ren and Horokeu shouted at Yoh.

"Are you cou-cou?!" Victoria asked him. "They should still be outside freezing, not fluttering their eyelashes to get whatever they want."

"Aw c'mon you guys, we were all once enemies. And look at us now, one big happy family."

"You're searching for trouble Yoh." Horokeu said looking annoyed at his friend.

Suddenly Lyserg's pendulum starts moving pointing at the entrance of the cave.

'He must've felt it too.' Victoria thought getting up and going straight outside. Lyserg followed Victoria promptly.

"Victoria! Where are you going?" Soleil shouted after her, but it was too late for her to hear.

Everyone soon followed the two shamans, and to their surprise when they got out they saw that the storm had stopped.

"Oh wow, it actually stopped." Horokeu said looking at the sky.

"It didn't stop you bird-brain. Look over there." Ren said pointing into the direction of a group of shamans.

"So he's responsible for this bad weather." Yoh said glaring at Hao.

"Victoria. Lyserg. It's always a pleasure to see you." He said giving them a devilish smile.

"Victoria!" Neave shouted at her friend and tried to get over to her but Hao stopped her.

"Hanagumi, take Neave to a safer place."

The H-Team only smiled and went towards Neave to get her, which only confused her more.

"Hao! Let me talk to her! What's wrong with you?" she said while struggling to get out of the girls grip. She locked eyes with Hao and tried to find an answer to why he was acting that way.

'What is wrong with you?' was all she could think. Everything seemed so perfect the last days, but as soon as she gets near the group where Victoria is, he starts acting as a control-maniac.

Neave tried to look around to get a glimpse of her friend. And she did, but it was someone else's gaze that she met which made her heart stop. She felt it, he felt it. But what's worse is that Hao felt it too.

"I said take her away!" Hao roared at the H-Team, which scared all his followers. The girls immediately complied and took Neave as far from the site as possible.

"Yoh, you should really decide what's best. You see, I need you to be strong and to get to the Patch Village as soon as possible. And I think that these people, you call friends are doing you no good. So make a smart choice now and come with me." He said extending his hand for Yoh to take.

"I think I know what's best for me. I'll stick with them." Yoh said glaring at Hao.

"As you wish." Hao said and started to walk away.

"Wait for us!" yelled some of the Lily Five.

"What the…" was all that Soleil and Victoria could say as the girls left the team.

"Now that's what I call a real back stab."

"Ren, are you ok?" Horokeu said with concern in his voice, looking at his now pale friend.

He seemed to snap out of it and regain control immediately.

"Of course I am ok. What kind of question is that? I am a Tao." He said with a snobbish attitude.

"We should get going again before we die of cold." Yoh suggested.

"I was so weak I just couldn't get to him." Lyserg said disappointed.

"You sure whine a lot for a boy." Victoria retorted, which made Lyserg glare at her.

"Guys, we have problems. There's water coming directly at us!" Ryu yelled.

* * *

"Neave."

Silence. She had her back at him, looking at the stars and ignoring him.

"It's been hours, stop being so childish."

No response.

"You're going to catch a cold there."

Still no response.

"I know you want to come under my poncho, Neave. Even though you're not thinking it, I can hear your heart earning for it."

She just simply rolled her eyes and gave him a quick glance without turning around completely.

"I know what you felt back there. I felt it too."

This caught Neave's attention, but not enough to turn around. So she just waited, hoping he'll continue. But he didn't, he remained silent also.

"What was that?"

"What?"

She frowned. She was pretty sure he knew what happened but he didn't want to tell her.

"I know you know. Tell me." She said getting up and sitting next to him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, dear Neave." He said giving her a smile and caressing her cheek.

She just turned her head away to keep him from touching her.

"You've lied to me so many times, that it's getting old."

"I thought you never minded that."

"Not since my life actually started to depend on it." She said glaring.

He simply sighed and got up, going straight to his tent.

"You're sleeping in the Hanagumi's tent tonight." He said before disappearing.

'Screw you, Asakura.' She thought before turning back to gaze at the stars.

* * *

**And hooray for another chapter! Woohoo xD**

**So what do you guys think? What is going to happen next? I'm really curious to know if you guys think I'm managing to keep everyone into character or are they becoming a bit OOC. Can't wait to read your reviews. **

**Taaataaa!**

**p.s. look at this cute edit I just made for them couple xD - **

**http : slash slash media dot tumblr dot com slash 9e16d05a98be15149ba9da7996752a8e slash tumblr underscore inline underscore ncxxeaaTc41ryuam8 dot png**

**or just go to my profile and click on 'Neave and Hao' :)**


End file.
